Until The End
by greengirl82
Summary: Doyle kidnaps the team to exact revenge on Emily... Slight H/P.


**Until The End**

Disclaimer: CBS own Criminal Minds, you know that.

Summary: Doyle kidnaps the BAU to exact his revenge on the brunette...

Timeline: Takes place between season six and seven in an off-shoot different world.

A/N: I wanted to try something a little new, and well when given this prompt, I couldn't resist.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Every action of our lives touches on some chord that will vibrate in eternity." Edwin Hubbel Chapin<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into the parking garage of his apartment building, he pulled his cell phone out dialing his friend's number.<p>

"Dave?" Hotch said, sighing when he heard the voice message playing, "Where the hell are you? You were suppose to be here an hour ago. I called the assistant coach to cover us for Jack's game. Give me a call."

Hotch walked up to his car door, pulling out his key when he heard footsteps behind him.

Frowning he turned around and the last thing he saw before the darkness set in was a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"Good night, Aaron." the accented voice said, as Hotch collapsed onto the concrete.

Hotch groaned when he felt the sun beating down from above him, causing him to open his eyes.

"Good morning, Aaron" Hotch heard causing the Unit Chief to open turn his head to the side.

He noticed he he was handcuffed to a metal chair and oddly enough that's not what frightened him.

What did frighten him was to notice that he wasn't alone in his abduction, his whole team minus Emily and Garcia were there.

For that much, he was thankful.

"Aaron" Hotch heard, causing him to turn his head in the opposite direction, "Didn't your parents ever tell you it was rude not to greet your host?"

Ian Doyle stepped into the light, "Oh, I know you're all probably surprised to see me... alive. But thank God for crooked medical examiners. Otherwise I'd actually be dead."

If his mouth wasn't duct taped close Hotch would of been yelling and verbally attacking his teams' abductor.

All Hotch wanted was to knock that smug look off of Doyle's face as he stepped closer to him.

Kneeling down next to Hotch "Now, I know you're probably a little pissed at me and I could understand that. But really this is all Lauren's fault... If my love had just stayed loyal and not stolen my son you'd be at your son's soccer game right now. How is Jack? He's grown since the last time I saw him."

* * *

><p>Hotch glared at the man while Morgan and Dave grunted at the terrorist, protesting. Doyle stood up patting Hotch on the shoulder.<p>

"Now, now, now." Doyle said, "No need to be rude. David, how is the lovely Ashley doing? I heard she's struggling on Agent Swan's team..."

Dave glared at him, as Doyle shook his head, "Sorry to hear about Carolyn."

Doyle walked past him, kneeling next to JJ, "I hope little Henry is doing better since his hospital stay. Is William raising his son correctly?"

Turning to Reid, "You... you're an interesting one. Your quirks are really unique, I see why Emily's so attached."

Doyle walked over to Morgan, "I heard you forgave our girl pretty quickly?" Looking down at Morgan, "It's the eyes isn't it? Lauren always did have a way of drawing a man in with with those beautiful eyes, believe me I know."

Doyle chuckled walking back over to Hotch, "But then I heard Aaron, here knows that too. How long have you and Lauren... I mean Emily been together since she's been back? One week... two? Oh I know, the night you all 'murdered' me."

Hotch grumbled as Doyle shot him a smug look, "Not that I blame you, I mean she is pretty great in the sack, right?"

Hotch glared, mumbling something while Doyle leaned in, "Sorry? What was that?"

Hotch held in the groan as Doyle ripped the duct tape, "You made a big mistake kidnapping my team, Doyle."

"Well you made more then one, Aaron. You didn't check to see that I was really dead" leaning down Doyle whispered, "When you leave a man for dead it's safe to make sure he's really dead."

Doyle slapped Hotch across the face as he reached into his pocket, pulling out Hotch's cell phone, "Hope you don't mind, but I have an important call to make."

As Hotch was about to open his mouth, Doyle snarks out, "Don't worry, it's a local call."

Hotch looks over at his team, groaning when Doyle punched him in the stomach to stop him from speaking.

He could see his team in distress, each worried for the safety of their two remaining friends.

Doyle looked over at the worried faces, "Oh, you all want to hear her too?"

"Aaron?" Emily's voice called out on the speaker "Where are you? Jack's game started. He's starting to get worried. Aaron?"

"Hello, Emily." Doyle said into the phone, it didn't escape Hotch's attention when he heard the hiss on her side of the phone, "Sorry, Aaron couldn't make it to the phone. Would you like me to pass a message along to him?"

* * *

><p>Hotch could tell by her silence that Emily was in agony and that broke his heart, almost as much as being separated at that.<p>

"Ian" Emily said maintaining her composure, "Why aren't you dead already?"

Doyle chuckled as he looked over at the team, "Well it's not for a better lack of trying, love."

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asked, getting down to business, "You need to let him go, this is between us Ian."

"Now why would I do that?" Doyle asked, thumbing the small beard on his face.

"Because he's not who you're angry at" Emily told him, "You remember you said my team was innocent? Well let me trade spots with him."

Doyle contemplated that, then looked at the remaining members of her team. Each battered, putting up a hell of a fight at their abductions.

"Are you going to trade yourself for all of them?" Doyle asked.

"All of them?" Emily repeated, her voice hissing lowly, "You kidnapped my whole team?"

"All but you and the lovely Penelope" Doyle told her, "Not that I had much of a choice, seems she was out of town. Didn't want to hassle myself with going the extra mile to get her. So will you trade yourself for all of them?"

"Emily, don't do it!" Hotch called out, only for Emily to hear him groan.

"Quiet" Doyle ordered, "Now before we were rudely interrupted. As I told you before I don't want them, I want you."

"Where?" Emily said, closing her eyes. She needed to remain calm, if she wanted to get the team out of this alive.

"Leave the soccer field and as soon as you get on the road, I'll be calling you." Doyle instructed, "You call for back up, they die. You bring police, FBI, the CIA they die. Understand?"

"Yes" Emily said walking briskly over to Jessica.

"I'll call you in ten minutes." Doyle said hanging up looking at Hotch, "And that's how you control your woman."

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the car staring at the warehouse that Doyle had instructed her to go to. Closing her eyes, she pictured the last time she was at a warehouse and she had that bad feeling again.<p>

Her cell phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts, "What?"

"Now is that any greeting, love?" Doyle said, "I see you."

Emily rolled her eyes, "How do I know they're not already dead?"

Doyle chuckled, "And where would the fun be in that? Please love you've got to learn to trust me if we're going to work together."

"We're not" Emily told him getting out of the car, she took a closer look at the building and spotted the camera, flipping him off.

"Charming" Doyle told her, "Fine, you want to hear him? Hold on."

"Prentiss" Hotch said, "We're all fine. You shouldn't have come."

"Like she'd really let any of you die" Doyle said taking the phone away from Hotch's ear, "Where's that team camaraderie now?"

"Doyle" Emily said warningly.

"Walk through the door and stop at the next camera, dear" Doyle told her, watching the brunette that systematically made and destroyed his life.

Emily paused at the next camera, raising her hands, "Now what? Let them go."

"Look to your left" Doyle instructed, "The metal detector, run it over your body."

Emily picked it, running it over her top half, "There, happy?"

"Everywhere, Emily" Doyle told her, wincing when the detector made contact with the phone then paused when it beeped at her hip, "Show me."

Emily held the phone against her shoulder pulling out her service weapon.

"Toss it" Doyle told her, pleased when she set it on the shelf next to her, "Now finish."

Emily ran it over the rest of her, and she lifted her shirt when it beeped at her buckle, "Now let them go."

"Come inside." Doyle told her hanging up and turning to the team, "Now it's over."

* * *

><p>Emily moved slowly towards a door, when the sound of gunfire made her rush through the double doors, gasping when she walked into see her captured team.<p>

"Jesus" Emily muttered, feeling a sense of calm hit her when saw that the only dead body was of someone she didn't know.

"Hello, love" Doyle called out from behind her, grabbing at her pulling her through another door.

Hotch and the teams muffled cries could be heard as Doyle shoved Emily into a dentist chair, strapping her down.

"You promised to let them go if I showed up" Emily shouted, trying to wrench herself free of the restraints, "Ian, please, let them go."

Doyle pulled out a gun, "Fine. I'll let them go...into the afterlife."

Emily's eyes widened in horror, "You said... this was between us. You're the one involving them now. Look whatever you do to me, I accept that, but please don't. Hotch and JJ they have kids, Morgan's got a family, Reid... he's Reid."

Doyle shrugged, "Not my problem. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll make Aaron and JJ's deaths quick."

Emily closed her eyes, counting backwards while she heard the multiple gunfire go off. She could feel her control slipping, but she knew that's what he wanted. To see her break, it was his style.

Lifting her booted leg up, she stretched her fingers into the boot and grabbed for it.

This was her one chance at being alone before he decides to come in and end it. To either break her or kill her. She wasn't sure which she was rooting for.

She went to work on the straps, quickly palming it when she heard the door open.

As Doyle walked back into the smaller room, he noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

It brought him a sense of relief as he watched her try to keep herself composed.

"How could you?" Emily demanded, "I told you they were innocent, Ian. I did what you asked, I came here."

Doyle walked over to her, his hand stroking her chin as he smirked at her, "You really shouldn't have involved them in our lovers quarrel, love."

Emily glared at him, "I didn't, you did."

Doyle leaned in, "You really need to wake up, Emily. You brought them into this when you involved them in the Declan situation."

Emily shook her head, "They saved him from that psychotic ex Chloe and Lachlan."

"You say potato, I say to potato" Doyle said, "Now, where's Declan? Where did your little friend, Tom take my son?"

Emily shrugged, "Don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Doyle backhanded her, causing her lip to split.

Grabbing on to her chin, "We were interrupted the last time, but not now. Where is my son?"

Emily spit the blood out at him, "Like I said, I don't know."

Another smack sent her head flying back into the head rest, "Where is he?"

She could feel her jaw bruising, but she knew better then to tell him, she failed to protect her friends.

If it took her last breath she wouldn't fail Declan. If she's going to die, then she'd go down fighting to protect him.

* * *

><p>Doyle's focus was so intent on getting answers out of her that he failed to notice that with every smack that it was loosening the restraints on her arms.<p>

Her thumb flipped open the small pocket knife she hid in her hand, and when his back was turned going over to the weapons he planned to use on her, she started cutting at it.

Moving slowly when it finally fell free from her left wrist, she kept her eyes on Doyle while she worked on her right wrist.

She slowly leaned over keeping him in her eye line as she freed her legs and moved with skill silence over to him raising the knife to stab him only for her to be blind sided and sucker punched in the gut.

He grabbed the small knife from her and threw it across the room.

"Did you think I didn't learn from our last tete a tete?" Doyle said grabbing her by the hair, pulling her close to his face, "Maybe you didn't learn Emily, but I did."

Emily grabbed on to his wrists that were pulling her hair, not able to suppress the groan that escaped from her lips.

"I want my son" Doyle screamed, "And you're going to give him to me."

"Fuck you" Emily spit out, "I beat you the last time, I can beat you again. He's some place you'll never find him."

"Oh, I'll find him" Doyle said slinging her into the wall, pushing her face to the bricked wall, "You took something from me and now your going to give it back."

"Over my dead body" Emily snorted out, feeling his hand moving to her waist making her internally recoil at the familiar touch.

"Oh, I much prefer you alive, love" Doyle chuckled in her hair as he ran his hand up her body, "For now."

Biting back a growl, she placed her hands on the brick wall, push backwards throwing them back temporarily stunning him as she turned around charging at him. Both go flying against a shelf falling to the floor.

She felt all her rage and anger boiling inside as images of her friends dead bodies were outside this room, flashes of Jack, Henry, Will, Garcia and Kevin came in front of her eyes.

She lifted up her boot kicking him, smiling when she heard him groan at the crack. She kept kicking over and over while gasped for air.

He grabbed her foot, pulling her down on the ground and the two angry people fought back and forth. Emily dug her thumbs into his eye sockets when his bigger hands went around her neck squeezing on tight.

Despite not being able to breath, she held on strong. Lifting her knee as he crouched over her straddling her, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as she removed her hands from his eyes to get him to lessen his grip on her neck.

"Where is my son?" Doyle demanded again, "Tell me and I may let you live."

Emily shook her head, grasping at his wrists, her eyes rolling backwards, while he kept calling her name.

* * *

><p>She could feel her world going black and felt him remove his hands from her neck, checking her pulse.<p>

A wave of disgusted fell over her when he stroked her cheek and murmured 'good'.

An image of Hotch and Jack flashed before her eyes, while she felt herself being lifted off the floor and placed on a chair, she told herself to get up and fight.

Fight for Declan, fight to avenge her friends and their families. To kill Doyle once and for all.

"Emily..." Doyle's voice sang out in her ear, "Rise and shine, love."

Gasping for breath when a flood of water hit her face, she opened her eyes coughing.

"Glad to see your still alive" Doyle told her, "For now."

As he reached to pull her out of the chair, she kneed him in the groin and dug her nails into his neck growling as she fought against him, throwing a punch to his nose.

She hated that this was all because of her.

Cramer from the Senate Committee was right, she started this war with Doyle and it cost her everyone she loved, she'd be damned if it cost Declan his own life.

Doyle threw her backwards against the shelf, she noticed her knife as she reached for it, she felt his hands grabbing at her legs pulling her back. She turned her head and gave one good kick to the face knocking him back.

Emily grabbed the knife, while Doyle was dragging her by the leg close to him.

Doyle wiped the blood from his nose as Emily stood up, "You've got no one out there and nothing to go back to. Now you know what it feels like to pay. You've brought nothing but misery to everyone you've ever touched."

Smirking at the angry brunette, "Including your precious Aaron. You took my son from me, now you took him from his own. Now we're even."

Holding the knife on him, "No Ian, we're far from even. You're going to die, for everything that you've done. Not just to me but to everyone."

Leaning down she pulled him up by his shirt collar, "Goodbye, Ian."

Doyle's cold blue eyes stared in her dark ones as she stuck the knife in, twisting it in his chest watching the life drain out of him.

* * *

><p>Emily got up off the ground, she looked once behind her at the dead body of the man who brought nothing but suffering to everyone he came in contact with, and walked to the door.<p>

Pausing before the door, she leaned her head against the door as a tear fell from her face. They were all gone, and it was her fault.

She sniffled as a sob escaped her lips, she pulled herself off the door and opened it. Closing her eyes as she tried to adjust to the darkness, and not wanting to see the bodies of her dead team.

As she turned to walk up the basement stairs she heard it, muffled cries. Turning around she flipped the light switch and felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

She didn't know how she looked, but she felt relief at seeing the team squirming to free themselves of their handcuffed restraints.

"Thank God" Emily murmured as she went over to Hotch, pulling the tape from his mouth, "I thought you were all dead. Doyle, he said... he killed all of you."

"No, he... he wanted you to think that because he wanted to slowly drive you insane" Hotch murmurd, clearing his throat, "At least that's what he told us. To make you..."

"Lauren again" Emily muttered, "Well that's not going to happen. He's finally dead."

Emily searched around, "The key must still be on him, I'll be right back."

Hotch exhaled as he watched Emily get up and go back into the small room she had left.

He'd never admit it out loud but he knew that all of them were afraid that Doyle would succeed in destroying her but they should of known that no one could destroy her.

Emily leaned over Doyle's body, pulling the key out of his pocket and gave one final glare, "I beat you again, Ian. Rot in hell you bastard."

Emily turned around and smiled as she walked back to Hotch freeing him and moving to each member of her team. A small twinge of fear that they'd blame her for this trauma that they'd endure but none of them seem to.

And for that she was grateful, for the overwhelming capacity of love that her team had.

As the team walked out of the basement, Emily held back for a moment looking back into the small room and felt herself finally free from her past and looked forward to whatever her future held.

Hotch took her hand, "Come on, lets call this in."

* * *

><p>"An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind." Mahatma Ghandi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know...


End file.
